Finding Friends in Unusual Places
by RunningIntoTheUnknown
Summary: When Sealand is kidnapped he discovers a new friend in his rescuer. Based off of a Tumblr prompt by aph-sealand.


This is from a Tumblr prompt by aph-sealand. I'm sorry that it sucks, I may change some stuff since I wrote this in the middle of the night. Um, so enjoy something not romantic or tragic; I guess I'm turning over a new leaf.

* * *

When Sealand opened his eyes all he could see was the faint illumination of a door. Confused he tried to get up from his sitting position only to find that he was stuck. _Where am I? Why can't I move?_ Before he could answer these questions the door opened to reveal a shadowy figure. He was tall, Sealand noticed, and appeared to be very bulky. The faint scent of smoke and something familiar assaulted Sealand's nose. The sound of a chair being dragged jarred Sealand from his ruminations.

"W-who are you? What do you want from me? Let me go! When England find out he will-"

"Shut up" the man growled effectively stopping Sealand. " That England of yours is very powerful and I'm sure that he will give me what I want in order to ensure your safe return." The man chuckled.

"You see, it's very hard to be me my young lad. Being locked away changes something in you, but I guess you will find that out quite soon."

The man then stood and walked back towards the door.

"I'll come back when I hear from your precious England."

Time seemed to extend forever in that room. As he waited for the man to return, he started to doubt that England would even come for him. _That jerk. Oh! What if he decides to punish me for being mean by not rescuing me?_ At this thought Sealand felt immense despair. And the longer he sat unable to move staring at the perpetually closed door, Sealand felt as if his worst fear was coming true. He would be left to rot, the victim of a nameless assailant.

A faint noise roused Sealand from his ruminations. It grew louder, and Sealand's hope grew. _Maybe England found me! I'm going to go home!_ The door opened and a large figure walked in. _He is too large to be England. Who is he?_ The distinct Russian accent calling his name answered this question.

"Russia? Why did you save me"

-"Well to be totally honest, I was the closest. But I hope that I didn't take too long to find you. So you will come home with me, da?"

"Yeah. I can't believe that jerk England didn't come to save me though."

-"He was dealing with your kidnapper"

"That is no excuse. Anyway. Um. Thank you"

-" It is no problem for a friend"

"Friend? Yeah, I'm glad to have you as a friend Russia"

-"Come on lets leave this place. It smells, da?"

And with this event Sealand's relationship with Russia changed dramatically. No longer did Sealand view him with fear but with the fatherly admiration that England always craved for.

When Sealand and Russia returned to England, there was much emotion. England ran to Sealand half angry over the fact that he got kidnapped and half overjoyed that he was alive. Sealand meanwhile tried to fend off England's mixed affections by complaining about how England took too long to find him. The minute England released Sealand from a hug, Sealand ran back to Russia and stood slightly behind him. England looked between them confused.

"Sealand, what are you-"

A large crash cut England off and startled Sealand causing him to cling on to Russia in fear. Russia stood there unfazed as America strolled into the room.

"Sealand! You're ok! Awesome dude! Wait. Why are you hanging onto that commie like he's your mom or something"

" Hey be nice" England retorted. "He just got kidnapped!"

"No shit dude, but that doesn't change the fact that Sealand is buddy-buddy with a freaking commie!"

Sealand was starting to feel attacked as his two familial figures criticized his rescuer. He tugged on Russia's coat until they were outside the door with England and America unaware on their departure.

"You shouldn't let them call you names Russia"

-"It's ok, I've been through worse"

"That is no excuse"

-"It'll be fine, soon I will crush them all"

"Russia?"

-"Da?"

"When you crush England can you make him recognize me as a country?"

-" Da. I will make everyone recognize you"

"Thank you Russia!"

-"Please, don't thank me. Isn't this what friends do?"

"Yeah, I guess so"

England and America grew increasingly wary of Russia and Sealand's friendship. Yet after a few altercations they accepted the fact that Sealand was not giving up his newfound friendship. Who new, rescuing someone causes him or her to reevaluate his or her beliefs. Being locked up really does change something inside a person. It just took awhile for England and America to accept that change.


End file.
